Light & Shadows
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: Ellos se buscan,entre la desesperacion, uno al otro, y él ha vuelto del mas allá para ayudarles. NaminéxRoxas, KairixSoraxRiku Reviews,please.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts que salen en este fic son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney

**- Light & Shadows -**

_**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mundo**_

Vagando en la oscuridad, cogidos de la mano, Roxas y Naminé seguían una senda tenuemente iluminada que parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, un día, después de haber andado durante incontable tiempo, llegaron a un lugar donde todo era luz. Habían llegado a otro mundo, donde los edificios eran de cristal y donde miles de espejos reflejaban los otros mundos. Una estatua de cristal, semejante a un ángel de larga melena al viento, justo delante de ellos anunciaba "Welcome to the Hope Star." A los pies de esa bella estatua, una inscripción que decía: "Esta es la estrella de la esperanza, donde las almas encuentran reposo y la luz es eterna." Roxas y Naminé se miraron sonriendo y, sin decir palabra, decidieron quedarse en ese lugar.

Tiempo después, asentados en su nuevo mundo, contactaron con Sora y Kairi a través del espejo. Eran felices, podían contactar con sus corpóreos siempre que quisieran y tenían todo un mundo para ellos dos solos, un mundo donde ser libres. Pero la felicidad no duró demasiado y un día, sin previo aviso, aparecieron ellos: Los Sincorazón.

Aparecieron sin avisar, tan de repente que en todos los mundos hubo un gran revuelo. Las fuerzas del mal se habían puesto en marcha y habían traído el terror: legiones y más legiones de Sincorazón. Pero en el corazón de muchos se despertó un recuerdo que les ayudo a frenar el miedo, El elegido de la Llave espada, la esperanza de los mundos.

Naminé estaba en una bellísima mansión de cristal azulado, con el fuego encendido, que lanzaba reflejos rojizos en la sala. Roxas había salido hacia horas y Naminé estaba empezando a preocuparse ¿donde había ido a buscar leña? Estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, no sabia que hacer ¿debía ir a buscarle o seguir esperando? Le inquietaba ver como pasaban las horas y Roxas no aparecía. De repente, algo salió de las llamas encendidas, llenando de una intensa luz rojiza la habitación, cegando a Naminé.

Por su lado, Roxas había llegado a un hermoso bosque de altos árboles y estaba recogiendo leña cuando le atacaron los Sincorazon. ¿Como podían vivir esos seres en este mundo? Mirando uno de los espejos de los mundos, Roxas se dio cuenta que en otros mundos los sincorazon habían aparecido de nuevo y que los espejos eran, en realidad, puertas. Roxas empezó a luchar, abriéndose paso hacia la casa donde le esperaba Naminé, con una única idea en la mente: Debo llegar antes que los sincorazón a casa y proteger a Naminé.

En Islas Destino, Riku vio que surgían cada vez mas sincorazón mientras luchaba con su llave espada, buscando a Sora y a Kairi. El muchacho, después de salvar a Selphie, a Wakka y a Tidus de los Sincorazón, les preguntó por Sora y por Kairi. Ellos le dieron una respuesta extraña: No les habían visto en todo el día. Después de buscarlos por todos los rincones de Islas Destino, Riku vio a Donald y a Goofy llegar a las islas, derrotando a los Sincorazón que se les acercaban. Los dos amigos tenían una misión: Venían en busca de Sora, El elegido de la llave espada, para volver a salvar los mundos junto a su amigo. Después de una charla más bien corta, los amigos deciden unir fuerzas para encontrar a Sora (y a Kairi) y salvar los mundos de la destrucción.

Sora se encontraba solo, en un lugar desconocido. No recordaba como había llegado allí pero tenia claro que ese lugar no era Islas Destino. Recordaba haberse separado de Kairi en un camino que brillaba con una luz azulada, un haz de luz y… Nada más. En el suelo que pisaba había otro camino iluminado, sin dudar echó a andar, preguntándose aun si Kairi habría tomado ese camino, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Por su lado, Kairi estaba de pie junto a una figura de hielo, que era idéntica a ella. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de esas figuras de hielo y de losas .Estaba allí de pie y notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, era un lugar lleno de luz, pero no por eso daba menos miedo. Poco a poco, Kairi se fue dando cuenta que debajo de la base de las estatuas, bajo el suelo de cristal, había gente vestida de blanco, como si estuviera durmiendo. Kairi empalideció al darse cuenta que se hallaba, ni mas ni menos, en medio de un extraño y macabro lugar: un cementerio.

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este primer capitulo ha sido un poco corto, el próximo será mas largo. El fic, ambientado después del final del KH2, presenta un mundo que yo creé para el KH1, la Estrella de la Esperanza. Esta historia es Naminé x Roxas, Sora x Kairi x Riku (si, un trío). Estoy haciendo otros fics, así que tardaré un poco en actualizar. Gomen. Espero que os guste el fic y que lo sigáis leyendo, a pesar de todo.

DEDICATORIA: Lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado y animado a escribir este fic, a mis amigos y a todos aquellos que me dejáis reviews. Gracias./////


	2. Chapter 2: Praying to the Fire Spirit

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts que salen en este fic son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney**

**Light & Shadows**

_**Cap**__**ítulo**__** 2: Praying to the fire spirit**_

Siguiendo el camino, paso a paso, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sora ya no sabía si estaba parado, andando o corría. No sabía si habían pasado días o tan solo unas horas, ni si llegaría a encontrar a Kairi al final de esa interminable senda. Finalmente, cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, el camino terminó en un precioso prado de flores de colores suaves. Sora se acercó a mirarlas y descubrió que los pétalos de esas bellas flores eran de cristal. Después de contemplarlas un rato, decidió seguir buscando a Kairi y reinició la marcha. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando le atacaron los Sincorazón.

Mientras, Riku acababa de llegar a Vergel Radiante, junto a Donald y a Goofy, y habló con León, Cid, Aeris y compañía sobre lo acontecido en Islas Destino. Al parecer, había otras puertas que no habían detectado antes y por las que, ahora, viajaban los Sincorazón. La desaparición de Sora y Kairi no era, ni mucho menos, una buena señal. Aeris, pero, dio un pequeño haz de esperanza a los amigos: quizás ellos habían atravesado una de esas puertas y habían llegado a uno de los otros mundos. Riku y compañía decidieron seguir buscando a los desaparecidos por lo otros mundos y volvieron a la nave gumi para proseguir con su viaje.

Roxas se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de camino al llegar al "Cementerio de Ángeles", como le llamaba Naminé. A él le había hecho mucha gracia oír a Naminé poniendo un nombre a cada lugar. Ahora solo pensaba en hallar el camino a casa para volver a oír esa voz y ver esa luminosa silueta que le había acompañado a través de la oscuridad. Se sentía tan perdido sin ella como cuando perdió a Axel. De repente, Roxas se dio cuenta que en ese campo santo había alguien más. Podía oír los sollozos de alguien, que, sin duda, estaba muy asustado. Con cautela e intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se fue acercando a esa persona, preguntándose si seria Naminé que había salido a buscarle o si se habrían equivocado y realmente allí había alguien mas. En cuanto vio esa silueta, agazapada y apoyada en una de las estatuas, la reconoció: Era Kairi. Roxas se acercó a ella y colocó la mano encima de uno de sus hombros, a modo de consuelo. Ella dio un respingo, no se lo esperaba y se giró para ver quien la había tocado. Al ver a Roxas, le reconoció y suspiró aliviada.

- Roxas ¿Donde estamos? – le preguntó visiblemente descolocada.

- En el "Cementerio de Ángeles" – Respondió Roxas – En "La Estrella de la Esperanza"

- ¿Has visto a Sora? – Dijo Kairi, aun llorando – Nos separamos y de pronto me he encontrado aquí, sola.

- No le he visto – Contestó Roxas – pero quizá haya llegado donde está Naminé. ¿Quieres venir?

- Si – contestó Kairi, secándose las lagrimas- Gracias.

Así, juntos emprendieron el viaje en busca de sus compañeros, rezando para encontrarles sanos y salvos.

Volviendo a nuestro protagonista, los Sincorazón le atacaban sin cesar no podía parar ni descansar. Sora echaba de menos el tener a Goofy y a Donald ayudándole. Se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado de Sincorazón, en un lugar que no conocía, solo y sin aliento. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Habría llegado ya su hora? Los Sincorazón se abalanzaron sobre él. Pero, de pronto, empezaron a arder. Sora vio una figura conocida que se acercaba a él, rodeada de llamas. Oyó una voz conocida pronunciar "¡Sora!" y, aun sorprendido, vio que el fuego había creado una figura que protegía la frágil silueta vestida de blanco. ¿Esa figura de fuego era quien el creía que era? Pronto, la oscuridad le invadió y cayó al suelo, inconciente.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio unos ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación. El palido rostro y la melena rubia que lo enmarcaba no dejaban margen de duda de quien era esa joven.

- Naminé… - murmuró Sora.

- Sora ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Naminé, examinándole con la mirada.

- Si.- dijo Sora - Me has… salvado ¿como…?

- Gracias a esto - exclamó Naminé, mostrando una keyblade que parecía formada por llamas, entre rojas y doradas. El llavero de esa Keyblade era un colgante con un rubí incrustado.- Él me la ha regalado.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Sora, aun sin acabar de entenderlo – ¿Roxas?

- No.- Respondió Naminé – Él, el número ocho de la organización XIII, "Flurry of Dancing Flames"…

- Axel – terminó Sora – Pero… ¿Cómo…?

- Él ha venido a verme – dijo sonriendo Naminé.

– _**FLASH BACK –**_

Naminé se despertó en una habitación en llamas, una voz conocida le llamaba insistentemente.

- ¡Ey, Nami! ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo?! – le decía la voz – ¡Venga, despierta de una vez! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!

- Esa voz… - murmuró Naminé levantándose de golpe - ¿Axel?

- ¡El mismo! – Respondió Axel apareciendo, de la nada, delante de Naminé mientras hacia una reverencia con una sonrisa de mofa en los labios - ¿Pensabas que te habías librado de mi?

- Yo también me alegro de verte – Dijo Naminé sonriendo divertida.

- ¡oye, oye! ¿Y Roku? – preguntó Axel buscando al rubio por toda la sala.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi.- respondió Naminé, preocupada – Hace horas que se fue a buscar leña y aún no ha vuelto.

- Mal rollo… - dijo Axel – Los Sincorazón han vuelto a todos los mundos y este no es una excepción.

- ¡He de ir a buscarle! – exclamó Naminé, casi sin pensar que ella también estaba en peligro.

- ¡Quieta ahí, so tonta! – Exclamó Axel – Tú no tienes ningún arma para defenderte, ninguna keyblade. Incluso tu corpórea tiene una. (Es un poco cutre, pero la tiene, que ya es algo)

- Pero…. – empezó a quejarse Naminé.

- Te voy a regalar una. – Dijo Axel, dedicándole una sonrisa – pero con dos condiciones.

- ¿Cuales? – preguntó Naminé.

- Que protejas con ella a Roxas y… que la cuides bien – dijo Axel – ¡Nada de tirarla al suelo y menos al agua! ¿Lo captas?

- Entendido, Axel. – Respondió Naminé.

El fuego rodeó a Naminé y después de un haz de luz rojiza, Naminé tenía en sus manos una nueva keyblade. Naminé buscó a Axel con la mirada pero… ¡había desaparecido!

- ¿Axel?- preguntó Naminé, preocupada.

- Estoy aquí… - respondió una vocecilla infantil – No te rías…

Naminé miró de donde procedía esa voz y vio que un diminuto ser se posaba, suavemente, en su mano. Naminé lo examinó con cuidado: unos grandes ojos de color verde-mako, debajo de los cuales se veían unas diminutas marcas lilas, le miraban inquisitivamente. Su rostro lo enmarcaba su pelo rojo-fuego que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Iba vestido con ropa negra y en su espalda se veian arder dos diminutas alas de fuego. Sin duda era él.

- ¡¿Quéeeee?! – Se quejó el chibi Axel – No me mires así, Nami.

- Que…- dijo Naminé - ¡Que monoooo!

- Nami, me asfixias…- dijo Axel mientras Naminé lo abrazaba.

- Perdona. – Se disculpó la rubia, mientras lo soltaba – pero es que eres tan adorable asi…

- etooo, gracias.- dijo Axel – bueno ¿k tal si vamos a buscar YA a Roku?

- ¡HAI! – Respondió Naminé.

- Me voy a meter en el llavero de tu keyblade ¿eh, Nami-chan? – Explicó Axel - Ahora soy un espíritu de fuego y gracias a eso puedo ayudaros.

- Gracias, Axel – Dijo Naminé – Tranquilo, cuidaré bien de ti.

- Esto, Nami, otra cosa… - Dijo Axel - ¡¡ Ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado a Roku!! No quiero que me vea asi…

- Como quieras, aunque pienso que exageras, a Roxas le parecerías adorable con esta forma – comentó Naminé.

Salieron de la mansión de cristal, en busca de su amigo (y koi) desaparecido.

– **FIN DEL FLASH BACK –**

- Y eso es todo – Explicó Naminé a un alucinado Sora.

- Vaya…- dijo Sora, mirando el llavero de Naminé.

- Oye, Sora ¿No has visto a Roxas, verdad? – Preguntó Naminé, observándole con preocupación.

- No… y supongo que tu no habrás visto a Kairi – Respondió Sora.

- No. – Dijo Naminé – pero quizá ellos, al igual que nosotros, se han encontrado.

- Quizá. Pero yo debo seguir buscando a Kairi… - Dijo Sora, levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Vamos juntos? – Preguntó Naminé – Yo conozco este mundo mejor que tu, puedo ayudarte.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Sora.

Así otro grupo se formó y se puso en camino, para reencontrarse con aquellos que comparten sus esperanzas y sus sueños. ¿Qué sorpresas les deparará el destino? ¿Qué peligros les acechan? De momento, el camino que recorren lo dirá.

– _**Fin del capítulo 2 –**_

**Dedicatoria: Dedico este capitulo a todos los que lo estáis leyendo. ¡dozô arigatô gosaimasu!**


End file.
